writingfornewmediafandomcom-20200214-history
The University of Utah
The University of Utah is a university in Salt Lake City. It was founded in 1850. It is ranked among the top 100 universities in the world. It serves over 31,000 students from across the U.S. and the world. About UofU At the University of Utah's Communication Department, the COMM 3640 course, Writing for New Media, is taught online. Majors As of Spring 2013, The U offers more than 100 undergraduate and over 90 graduate degree programs. A quick look into the majors can be found here : U of U Majors Quick Look. The university caters to a wide variety of interests and provides students with some of the best options to help them elect a career. The school also provides advisors for every major and department to help select the correct field of study and encourage students to make the correct academical decisions. Sports There are several sports at the University of Utah, including football, baseball, basketball, gymnastics and swimming and diving. All sports and more information can be found on the Utah Utes offical athletic website here . The University of Utah Utes are part of the D ivision I in the NCAA - a part of the PAC 12 Conference. They joined the PAC 12 in 2011. July 1 is recognized state-wide as PAC 12 day. They have had many great athletes go on to professional sports, in the NBA and NFL. Football season is just around the corner! The Utes have a big schedule coming up for the 2013 season and fans are hoping for a stronger showing this year. The teams offense has been a source of much frustration for Ute fans in years past, marked by injuries and poor execution. Here's to hoping the Utes can pull it together this year and bring back our winning home team! The Utes are scheduled to play the BYU Cougars for the last time until 2016 on September 21, 2013 at LaVell Edward Stadium in Provo, UT. Construction Construction at the University of Utah ranges from fixing the roads, new building construction, and what everyone hopes for, new parking lots. The University is adding several new buildings which will be used by several more students. Thankfully, the University will be implementing an electric shuttle route, which is expected to eliminate about 500 cars on campus. Campus Map. The university is undertaking a new project - Student Life Center. The Student Life Center will be a dynamic venue where students can connect with friends while participating in intramurals, jogging on the indoor track, or taking a fitness class.The Center will also include a great rock climbing wall, pools, a study area, and many other activity areas centered to enrich the lives of the students. Though the construction at the University of Utah is improving the school, for the time being it is also causing some delays. Make sure that you plan accordingly and navigate around construction areas. Though the University does everything it can to keep operations running smoothly it is good to keep your self updated. . Online Courses The University of Utah not only offers a wide variety of class for students who live on campus and those that commute to the school but the U also has a variety of online classes in each major. This allows many students who work full time or simply cannot make it up to campus the opportunity to still be a Ute! Medical Facilities The University of Utah campus is home to some of the best medical facilities in the world. The Salt lake valley has many great facilities, such as the University Hospital , the John A. Moran Eye Center , the Huntsman Cancer Hospital , and Primary Children's Medical Center . Student Housing University of Utah provides housing options for its students. There are undergraduate single student housing, apartments for student families, single students, and faculty/staff, fraternity and sorority housing, as well as off campus website listing. Undergraduate housing For undergraduate housing , there are residence halls that are targeted for first year students. The students who live here are required to have a meal plan.